


SMG4: Meggy's Birthday

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [7]
Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst-Free, Arcades, Birthday Party, F/M, Remember that both Mario and Meggy are over 20 and close in age, Romantic Fluff, Saiko Shroomy Bob and Boopkins are at the party but do not have lines., Stargazing, towards the end anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: Meggy is celebrating her birthday with her boyfriend Mario as well as the rest of the SMG4 gang today. But, she's in for a surprise when someone from the past returns.
Relationships: Luigi (Nintendo)/Saiko (SMG4), Mario (Nintendo)/Meggy (SMG4), SMG4/Tari (SMG4)
Series: Red and White Roses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	SMG4: Meggy's Birthday

_One month has passed since the events of New Years’ in Miami, and during this time, Mario has been happily living with his girlfriend, Meggy Spletzer, in their shared apartment. Today is Meggy's birthday, and Mario in secret has been planning an amazing party for Meggy with the rest of the cast, set to happen during late-afternoon/early evening. It cuts to Mario and Meggy, happily sleeping in each other's arms, then Mario wakes up._

Mario: Beautiful, as always. 

_Meggy then wakes up shortly after_

Meggy: Good morning Red. 

Mario: Good morning Meggy. 

Meggy: You know what today is, right?

Mario: Of course princess, it's your birthday.

Meggy: You never cease to amaze me with how much your memory has improved since we started hanging out.

Mario: You're a positive influence.

Meggy: You aren't wrong.

Mario: Happy birthday, my beautiful princess.

_Meggy simply blushes and smiles at Mario._

Meggy: Thank you, Red. 😊

Mario: I'm thinking about taking you out to get a nice and delicious breakfast somewhere.

Meggy: That sounds lovely!

Mario: Where do you want to have breakfast at? Today's your day.

Meggy: Hmm.....how about IHOP? I'm in the mood for some pancakes.

Mario: Sounds good to me. Do you want to walk or drive there?

Meggy: It's not far from here. Why don't we walk?

Mario: I'd love that. But first.....

_Mario gives Meggy a kiss on her cheek._

Mario: There's your good morning kiss. 😊

Meggy: You're so sweet.

Mario: So are you.

Meggy: Oh you

_They get ready for the day and then proceed to head out to IHOP_

Mario: Are you gonna wear your headgear or not?

Meggy: Nah, since all our friends know we're dating, it's not that big of a deal.

_Meggy proceeds to tie her hair into a ponytail_

Meggy: But since it's my birthday, I wanna do something special.

Mario: W-wow! You look so beautiful. 

Meggy: I knew you'd like it. 😉

Mario: Would you like me to carry you to IHOP?

Meggy: if you'd like.

Mario: I wouldn't have asked otherwise.

Meggy: Fair enough.

Mario: It's only 9:00 AM, so there shouldn't be too many people out and about.

Meggy: I don't care if people see us. After all, we're together.

Mario: That's right. Nothing can separate us, not even death. We'll always be together. You mean the world to me.

Meggy: You've got that right Red.

Mario: Are you ready to go?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: I'm so excited to celebrate your birthday with you. I feel so honored.

Meggy: The pleasure is all mine, Red. Best part is that I'm spending it with you.

Mario: You're too sweet, Meggy.

Meggy: Remind me, what time are we heading to the castle again?

Mario: Around 4:30 PM, we'll be heading over to the castle.

Meggy: Thanks for reminding me. I've been so excited about celebrating my birthday with you that I kinda forgot.... 

Mario: It's fine. Come on! Let's-a-go eat breakfast! 

_Mario opens the door, and holds it open for Meggy._

Mario: After you, my beautiful birthday girl.

Meggy: Thank you Mr. Wonderful.

Mario: I'd be more than happy to carry my birthday girl to IHOP.

Meggy: Let's get going then!

Mario: Do you want me to scoop you up, or do you want to jump into my arms?

Meggy: You can scoop me up if you want.

_After leaving the apartment, Mario scoops up Meggy in his arms, as they start heading towards IHOP. Along the way, Mario starts humming Jump Up, Super Star._

Meggy: You know Red, you're not that bad at singing yourself.

Mario: You....you really think so?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: Thank you, my 1-UP girl! I wanted to make at least one reference to the song.

Meggy: Oh Red, you're such a cute tease, but in the best way possible

Mario: Hehe.

_They soon arrive at the IHOP_

Mario: Ready for a delicious breakfast, birthday girl?

Meggy: YAS!

_They go inside, and are seated._

Mario: They've got pancakes, eggs, bacon, it's amazing what they have. I went here a couple of times with Luigi and SMG4 prior to meeting you, and each time the food was delicious. There's a reason why they have high ratings.

Meggy: I'm so looking forward to this.

Mario: So am I. What are you thinking about getting?

_Meggy looks at the menu, and the 2 x 2 x 2 catches her attention. 2 pancakes, 2 strips of bacon, and 2 eggs._

Meggy: I'll get the 2x2x2 with the 2 pancakes, 2 strips of bacon, and 2 eggs.

Mario: Great minds think alike. I was planning on getting the same.

Meggy: Here comes out waiter!

_The waiter comes to their table._

Waiter: Good morning to the both of you, what can I get for you? 😊

Mario: We’ll both be getting the 2x2x2 with orange juice.

Waiter: Understood.

_The waiter leaves to inform the cooks of the order. After a bit, the waiter delivers the couple their cups of orange juice and then goes to take other orders._

Mario: I've been saving up a lot of money for the chance to go out and eat somewhere with you. I'll cover the cost for both of us.

Meggy: That's really sweet of you Red.

Mario: It's my pleasure, Meggy. Today's all about you.

Meggy: You are too sweet. 😊

Mario: What do you want to do today after we eat? We have until 4:30.

Meggy: Would you like to go for a walk through the park?

Mario: That sounds great. Heard that an arcade is near there, and it's got air hockey.

_It briefly cuts to the castle, where the rest of the cast is preparing for Meggy's birthday party._

SMG4: Alright guys, all of Meggy's gifts are here, they just need to be wrapped.

_They all nod._

Luigi: What about the decorations?

Tari: Leave that to Glitchy and I.

_They begin preparations. Everybody that's not Tari and SMG4 is wrapping up Meggy's gifts. Tari and SMG4 work together to make all of the decorations look good and properly Meggy-themed. Some decorations include symbols resembling the main weapons Meggy uses, as well as balloons, noisemakers for when the party actually starts, and a huge sign across the castle that will say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEGGY!!!!"_

SMG4: Meggy's gonna love this. Especially since Mario planned it all out for us.

Tari: Meggy really did help him get smarter.

Luigi: Yeah!

_Axol is currently looking at Inkweaver, finally having an idea as to what his gift to Meggy could be._

Axol: _Since Inkweaver can create the Dragon Balls at will....I could use it to bring Emo Fish Girl back. But....would she still be a Fish Girl? Would she still remember everything? I'm not entirely sure... She might be turned into a human. But I think it'd be worth it. Beanie Human Girl would be thrilled to see her again._

Tari: You alright, Axol?

Axol: Oh, I'm fine.

Boopkins: We could use an extra hand for decorations.

Axol: On it!

_It then cuts back to Mario and Meggy._

Mario: I think I have what it takes to stand up to you in air hockey.

Meggy: We'll see about that Red.

_Mario sees that their food is being brought to them._

Mario: Looks like our food has arrived.

_The waiter carefully places Mario and Meggy’s breakfast on their table._

Meggy: Thank you sir!

_The waiter then politely smiles and then leaves to take care of the other patrons_

Mario: The service is amazing here.

Meggy: It really is.

Mario: Let's dig in.

Meggy: Yas!

_They begin to eat their breakfast._

Mario: How is it?

Meggy: It's really good! You were right about this place.

Mario: I may not be smart about some things, but I know where the best food places in town are.

Meggy: Can't argue with that.

_They both laugh over Mario's statement._

Mario: The bacon is cooked perfectly, and the scrambled eggs with cheese are so delicious.

Meggy: Nothing beats perfectly cooked bacon.

Mario: Not even instant noodles? 

Meggy: Nope.

Mario: Not to mention, syrup on pancakes: pure perfection.

Meggy: It's really good.

Mario: I'm gonna enjoy our walk in the park. The weather could not be any more perfect. Even if it isn’t as perfect as you. 😉

Meggy: You say the sweetest things.

_They finish their food, and the waiter comes back with the cost. It was $15 total, and Mario payed for all of it. The waiter wishes them a nice day, and they leave IHOP._

Meggy: Ready for a nice walk in the park?

Mario: I sure am.

_They head towards the park._

Mario: So, what do you want to talk about?

Meggy: I've been thinking about the future a bit, specifically our future. We've spent so much time together, and I've enjoyed every second of it. Having you living with me has honestly made things much better. While it's still early on in our relationship, I will admit, things have just sort of fallen into place, and I cannot imagine a future without you.

Mario: What do you mean when you refer to things falling into place, if you don't mind me asking?

Meggy: Everything so far has worked out almost perfectly. It's kind of ridiculous how perfectly things have gone so far, and I hope it continues to go perfectly. Our relationship is going really well, and it's only been a little over two months. I really do think it's going to work out, and I hope it does.

Mario: I know it will, Meggy. This relationship is truly going to be a beautiful one.

Meggy: You always know what to say Red. It's one of the many things I love about you.

Mario: Words cannot describe how much I love you, Meggy. You're truly breathtaking.

Meggy: So are you.

Mario: Oh stop! You're making me blush.

Meggy: I love seeing you blush. 😉

Mario: Does it make me look cute?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: Hehe.

Meggy: I love teasing you.

Mario: I tend not to tease you, out of fear that I may take it too far.

Meggy: I know, and I appreciate it. I just love seeing you look a bit flustered from time to time, since it makes you look cuter.

Mario: Oh stop!

_Meggy then takes Mario’s cap and places it on her head_

Meggy: I don't think so cutie. 😉

_Mario blushes intensely._

Mario: Wow.....you look amazing with my hat on.

Meggy: Well, you are my boyfriend, so it's only natural I'd look good with it on. 

Mario: I think I blush the most when you call me a cutie.

Meggy: Nah. I think you blushed harder when I called you hot stuff while on vacation.

Mario: I don't remember how hard I blushed.

Meggy: Let's just say, Axol calling you Red Tomato would have fit perfectly in that moment.

_Meggy then giggles at the thought._

Mario: That much, huh?

Meggy: It was truly adorable.

Mario: I wonder if you'll ever call me that again.

Meggy: Maybe, because you truly are hot stuff.

_Mario blushes very intensely, quite possibly his most intense blush yet._

Meggy: You're so fun to tease Red. Come on! Let's head to the castle! Everyone's probably already waiting for us!

_Meggy starts happily skipping down the trail, still wearing Mario's cap_

Mario: You look so cute skipping down the trail.

Meggy: You coming Red?

Mario: Yeah. I wouldn't mind just walking to the castle though, I really enjoy our conversations.

Meggy: I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind Red.

Mario: You said earlier you were thinking about the future. What were you thinking about?

Meggy: Mostly when we eventually decide to start our family.

_Meggy starts blushing shyly and turning away embarrassed, but smiling regardless_

Mario: Why are you turning away embarrassed?

Meggy: I'm just imagining what it will be like when we do start a family.

Mario: I just realized something.

Meggy: Hmm?

Mario: I didn't get a single hug or kiss from you today.

_Mario looks down, so Meggy walks over to him and tilts his head up to meet her glistening eyes_

Meggy: I can fix that.

_Meggy then gives the red plumber a tender and sweet kiss on the lips that lasts for some time. After they break away from the kiss, they pull into a loving embrace._

Mario: Much better.

Meggy: I would never forget to do it on any given day. Not even my own birthday.

Mario: Seems like we still have a decent amount of time to kill before we need to go to the castle, about 45 minutes. What do you want to do for those 45 minutes?

Meggy: The arcade is on the way to the castle. Would you like to play a game or two of air hockey?

Mario: Let's-a-go. But first......

_Mario gives Meggy a tender and passionate kiss on her lips. They break away from the kiss, smiling and blushing deeply._

Mario: Hehe.....happy birthday, Meggy.

Meggy: Thank you so much Red

Mario: You're welcome, my 1UP girl.

Meggy: You're so sweet, my 1UP boy. 😊

_Mario blushes_

Meggy: Two can play at that game, Red.

Mario: How was my kiss?

Meggy: Perfect

Mario: Would..... Would you like another?

_Before any other words can be said, Meggy goes in for another kiss, holding Mario tightly against herself as emotion pours out of the kiss. They break away from the kiss after a few minutes. Mario blushes intensely and starts acting shy. He tries to cover his face with his hair, but it fails miserably._

Meggy: You're so cute Red.

Mario: Hehe. I try to be cute when I’m with you.

Meggy: You definitely succeed.

Mario: Thanks.

Meggy: Shall we go to the arcade now?

Mario: Let's-a-go!

Meggy: Let's go!

Mario: Wahoo!

Meggy: Oh, and here’s your hat.

_Mario puts his hat back on._

Mario: I heard they have a test your strength arcade thing there too. It's a big boxing glove that's above

Meggy: Guess you really want to see me show my true strength, don't you?

Mario: Heh, maybe. I think you've got the flexibility to reach it.

_They arrive at the arcade, and head towards the test your strength machines._

Meggy: So you think I've got what it takes?

Mario: I think so.

Meggy: Let's do this then... HI-YA!

_Meggy punches the boxing glove, sending it bouncing and the score tally maxing out on the display_

Mario: Wow, that's strong. And you didn't even kick it!

Meggy: I forgot to mention I also took up boxing when I was younger. I mostly focus on karate, but having defense in both arms and legs helps.

_Mario looks to his right, and sees another test your strength machine with an even higher potential for a score._

Mario: We've got another one to our right, and the score is even higher for that one.

Meggy: Way ahead of ya Red!

_Meggy runs to the machine and does a jumping spin kick and hits the ball, sending it bouncing around and leading to the score going into the triple digits_

Mario: How did that feel?

Meggy: Awesome! Shall we go do air hockey now? We've still got a half hour before we have to be leave for the castle.

Mario: Yup! You are insanely strong. I'll need to bring my A-game if we ever do combat training or sparring

Meggy: Let's do this!

Mario: Bring it! Don't expect me to hold back just because you're my girlfriend. I know you still have the competitive spirit inside of you.

Meggy: You've got that right. Let's go!

_The air hockey game begins. After some time, Meggy finds that Mario is proving himself to be a worthy opponent._

Meggy: I'm impressed Red! You really know a thing or two about air hockey.

Mario: Thank you. Your compliments never fail to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Meggy: I'll never grow tired of hearing you say that.

Mario: I'll never grow tired of your cuteness.

Meggy: Oh you.

Mario: Let’s finish this!

Meggy: Bring it on Red!

_It's currently 4-4, whoever gets the next point wins the game. Neither of them are giving the other an advantage, but eventually, Mario manages to score the final point, giving him the victory._

Meggy: Guess the apprentice has outplayed the master. That was a fun game Red!

Mario: You played amazingly! Come on, let's head to the castle.

Meggy: Let's go!

_They leave the arcade and start heading for the castle._

Mario: Wow....not only does my girlfriend know karate, but she also knows boxing.

Meggy: I only really use it for self-defense. There's only so much it can do until it becomes ineffective. It isn't really useful when someone has a weapon.

Mario: That's when I come in to protect you from harm.

Meggy: You're so sweet, you know that?

Mario: Hehe.....thanks. I love hearing your compliments, even you calling me "hot stuff" makes me happy.

Meggy: Oh you

Mario: You can nuzzle my neck when we star-gaze tonight after the party.

Meggy: I would love that a lot.

Mario: We're at the castle! Let's go inside!

_They enter the castle, only to find that all the lights are off. Mario, however, knew this would happen._

Mario: Hold on, let me find the light switch.

_Mario flips the light switch on. The rest of the cast all blow into their noisemakers._

Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEGGY!!!!

_Meggy looks around and sees all the decorations. Tons of decorations that are themed around her and her love for Splatfests and competitive events in general._

Meggy: Oh you guys... This is amazing... You set all of this up, just for me?

_Meggy starts forming tears of joy in the corners of her eyes_

SMG4: Would you believe us if we told you this was all Mario's idea?

Meggy: Oh Red… You thought of everything!

_Meggy hugs her boyfriend tightly, with tears of joy streaming down her face._

Mario: I wanted your birthday to be a truly amazing one. A beautiful birthday for a beautiful girl. 

Meggy: Thank you... All of you...

_Mario grabs a birthday gift that was from him._

Mario: Here.

_Meggy opens the gift. It's a hat just like Mario's, but it's orange._

Meggy: Oh Red… This is awesome!

_Meggy places it on her head, smiling the whole time_

Mario: Now we have matching hats.

_Meggy tackle hugs Mario._

Meggy: I love it! Thank you so much Red!

Mario: Hehe....it's my pleasure.

_Meggy opens the rest of her gifts, which include some gift cards and a poster, but none were from Axol. He stands up to say the following._

Axol: I have a gift not only for Beanie Human Girl, but for everybody in this room. Let me go get it.

_Axol leaves the room, with everybody pondering what it is. It cuts to the room Axol is in._

Axol: My friends....Emo Fish Girl will be back with us shortly.

_Axol takes out Inkweaver, and draws up the seven Dragon Balls, with the same power as the actual Dragon Balls. He groups them all together, and summons Shenron, the creator of the Dragon Balls._

Shenron: You have managed to collect the seven Dragon Balls. I will grant you one wish.

Axol: My wish is to have a dearly departed friend return to us. Her name is Desti.

_Shenron, with the power of the seven Dragon Balls, successfully grants Axol's wish, and brings Desti back to life. However, she’s no longer the Octoling she once was, but is instead a human. She then appears in front of Axol. Shenron vanishes, and the 7 Dragon Balls all vanish and the ink returns to Axol's Inkweaver._

Desti: I'm......I'm alive?!

Axol: Yes, emo human girl.

_Desti looks at herself in a mirror, and sees that she's now a human._

Desti: Huh?! I'm no longer an Octoling? Well....better than being dead.

Axol: Welcome back. We all missed you.

_Desti surprises Axol with a hug._

Desti: Axol.....thank you.

Axol: You're welcome. Now come. There's a friend who's been waiting to see you for a long time.

Desti: I know exactly who you're talking about. Bring me to her.

Axol: Right this way.

_Desti follows Axol._

Axol: Stay behind me for a minute, okay?

Desti: Got it.

_Axol goes back to the main room of the castle._

Axol: Alright, I'm back. This is something I've wanted to do for a while, and I couldn't do it without Inkweaver. It was a bit of a complicated process, but I was able to do what I wanted to do, and now you're going to see what it is.

_Axol steps to the side._

Axol: Come on out, Desti!

_Everyone in the room gasps loudly as Desti walks out_

Desti: Hey guys.

Meggy: D-Desti?!

Desti: The one and only.

_Meggy walks up to Desti._

Meggy: You're.....you're alive! Yet.....you look different, kinda like me.

Desti: Guess I wasn't able to be brought back with my old body. I'm not complaining though. It's far better to be alive in some form where I can communicate with everyone than to be six feet under.

_Tears start to form in Meggy's eyes._

Desti: Meggy? Are you okay?

Meggy: I never thought I'd ever see you again... This is the best birthday gift I've ever received...

Desti: Oh, today's your birthday? Well, happy birthday then.

Meggy: Thank you all... So much…

_Desti sheds a couple of tears of joy._

Meggy: Desti?

Desti: I'm overjoyed to be back... It's surreal, but I'm actually here, right in front of you, seeing you on such a special day, happy to be surrounded by friends and loved ones. I told you that you were in good hands, and I wasn't wrong. They all care about you so much, and it has all culminated in this moment right here. I'm so proud of you all for helping her through the hardest points in her life. And I'm back again to be a part of it all.

Meggy: Come here you.....I missed you so much!

Desti: I missed you too

_Meggy and Desti hug each other and start crying happily in each other's arms, while everybody else in the room starts getting emotional._

Desti: I'm gonna need help adjusting to this new form. I don't even know where my weapons are, and I'm essentially defenseless unarmed.

Meggy: I think we can help teach you. Believe me, it took me a long time to get used to it myself.

Desti. Thank you.

_The rest of the party goes on as normal. Nighttime approaches, as Mario and Meggy head for the door._

Desti: Where are you two going?

Meggy: We're heading out to go stargazing. Mario and I agreed to go stargazing once the party was over and done with.

Desti: Heh, you two lovebirds have fun with that.

Mario: We will.

_Mario and Meggy wave goodbye, as they leave the castle and go out to an open field. They then lay down on the grassy field and start star-gazing._

Meggy: Everything went perfectly today. I still can't thank you and everyone else enough for all you've done.

Mario: I'm so happy Desti is back with us.

Meggy: I'm overjoyed she's back. I really need to thank Axol later for helping bring her back.

_They look up at the starts. One bright star in particular catches Mario's attention._

Mario: Meggy! Look at that star!

_Meggy looks up at the star Mario is pointing at_

Mario: What do you think of that star?

Meggy: I think it's a sign. A sign that everything is going to be just fine.

_Meanwhile, from atop the castle's balcony_

Desti: Thank you for never forgetting about me. Your future is looking brighter than ever Meggy. May your future with Mario be happy.

 _Back to Mario and Meggy_.

Mario: You know what I see in that star? True beauty. But even then....not even the brightest and most beautiful star in the world can match your beauty, Meggy. You are the sweetest and most beautiful girl I have ever met.

Meggy: You're truly amazing Mario. I'm more than happy to be your girlfriend.

_Mario and Meggy then stare lovingly into each other's eyes, slowly getting closer._

Mario: I love you so much, my 1UP girl!

Meggy: I love you too, Red. I’m so glad that you’re my boyfriend.

Mario: And I’m so glad you’re my girlfriend.

_They pull in for a passionate, emotional, and loving kiss that goes on for a few minutes. After they break from the kiss, Meggy nuzzles deeply into Mario's neck, as Mario strokes her hair. Everybody is so happy that Desti is back with them. It'll be rough for her to adjust to her human form, but Desti knows that she now has friends who will be more than willing to help her._

**Cue SMG4 credits music.**

**Author's Note:**

> Desti is back! Well, at least in this timeline, not the official SMG4 continuity. But hey, it's something.  
> Next story will focus on Desti trying to adjust to life as a human with help from Mario and Meggy. It will be a multi-chapter story.
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
